


You Lucky Fuck

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [11]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BABBIES, M/M, adorable little buggers, otpprompts, pre-phlint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil just wanted to get laid, turns out he gets a new asset this way too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lucky Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: Imagine someone telling Person A, “You can’t just expect the right person to fall out of the sky!” Shortly after, Person B falls out of the sky. (OT3: Person C is Person B’s pet duck that came with them.)

“Cheese, you need to chill the fuck out”

Phil rolled his eyes and looked over at his best friend and boss, Nick Fury (or Marcus to his friends) “I do not!”

“Dude, you’re all wound up. I know you haven’t been laid recently, but all this mumbo jumbo you’ve been doing isn’t helping either”

Phil huffed, “I’m trying to find the one Marcus! I just need to keep looking, that’s all”

Marcus just rolled his eye, “Well – you can’t just expect the right person to fall out of the sky!”

The Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., the organization known for dealing with the other-worldly and impossible, probably should have phrased that statement a hell of a lot better. Otherwise, Phil and Nick might not be faced with a blond haired man falling and crashing into a car to their immediate right.

Phil’s mouth dropped in shock, while Nick just muttered to himself “Well I’ll be damned”

Scrambling up, Phil ran over to the car “Sir? Are you alright?!”

The man (or Adonis Phil should say. The dude was fucking _gorgeous_ ) just sat up and shook his head to get the glass from his hair, “Yeah I’m alright – not the first time this has happened…. Though usually a hot guy doesn’t come to my un-needed rescue, I have to say that’s a happy plus”

Phil, not used to being called hot, blushed and reached out a hand to help the guy off of the car. “Uh… This is sort of an unusual situation for me too… My name is Phil”

The man just smiled, “Mine’s Clint. Clint Barton”

Nick, having been there for the entire scene, felt his jaw drop. “As in Hawkeye? World’s Greatest Marksman?!”

Clint’s shoulders hunched a bit, “Yeah… What’s it to ya?”

Phil glared at Nick, “We’re from S.H.I.E.L.D. I believe you may have received a packet from us the other day?”

Clint looked at Phil, “Oh right…. You know I was thinking about turning you guys down, but now that I know who I’m working with – you’ll get my acceptance tonight”

With that, Clint left with a wink, leaving Phil a blushing mess.

Nick walked up to Phil and clasped him on the shoulder, “You lucky fuck”

Phil just nodded, “Yeah… I know…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
